Conventionally, a bill accommodating portion, that is box-shaped and is for the insertion of bills for deposit, and a shutter, that opens or closes the bill accommodating portion with respect to the exterior, are provided at a bill deposit/dispensing section of an automatic cash transaction device. At the time of a deposit, the shutter is opened, and bills that have been inserted into the bill accommodating portion by a user are taken-into the interior of the automatic cash transaction device, and deposit processing is carried out.
There are cases in which theft of the cash accommodated within the automatic cash transaction device is prevented by locking the shutter at the time of closing the bill accommodating portion with respect to the exterior at the bill deposit/dispensing section.
In such a bill deposit/dispensing section, a structure that directly locks the shutter or a link that is integral with the shutter (hereinafter called direct locking type) has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H4-174097, Japanese Patent No. 4641776, JP-A No. H9-91487).
As shown in FIG. 9, a direct locking type bill deposit/dispensing section 210 has a shutter 89 that is plate-shaped and that slides in a front-rear direction between an opening portion 88 of a frame 87 and a bill accommodating portion 22, a driving portion 90 that rotates clockwise or counterclockwise in the drawing, a cam portion 90A that projects-out from a place that is apart from the central axis of the driving portion 90, and a lock mechanism 92 that rotates clockwise or counterclockwise in the drawing around a supporting shaft 91 and whose rear end portion contacts the cam portion 90A from above.
At the time of closing the shutter 89, the bill deposit/dispensing section 210 moves the cam portion 90A downward by rotating the driving portion 90 counterclockwise. Therefore, the lock mechanism 92 rotates counterclockwise around the supporting shaft 91, and the front end contacts the rear end of the shutter 89. Due thereto, the shutter 89 is locked, and rearward movement thereof is restricted.
On the other hand, at the time of opening the shutter 89, the bill deposit/dispensing section 210 moves the cam portion 90A upward by rotating the driving portion 90 clockwise. Therefore, the lock mechanism 92 rotates clockwise around the supporting shaft 91, and the front end comes apart downward from the rear end of the shutter 89. Due thereto, locking of the shutter 89 is cancelled, and rearward movement thereof becomes possible.